


De Gabachos y Pingüinos

by Flamingori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Frain - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Romance, dos idiotas enamorados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Porque hay palabras que tienen dueño.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1, _Gabacho (proviene de gavach)_  
>  Uno de los primeros usos registrados de este término fue en 1825. En julio de ese año, aldeanos de Cerdaña (que se había dividido entre España y Francia a raíz del Tratado de los Pirineos de 1659), de ambas nacionalidades, se concentraron en Puigcerdá para celebrar festejos. Sin embargo, la celebración acabó en una matanza provocada por los españoles, que apalearon a los franceses mientras gritaban "¡mateu els gavach, han governat Espanya massa temps!" (en catalán: ¡matad a los gavachos, han gobernado España demasiado tiempo!). La palabra gavatx significaba extranjero en catalán, y era utilizado de manera peyorativa en la Cerdaña, especialmente en contra de los franceses.
> 
> 2, _Espingouin (mezcla de español y pingüino, en francés obviamente)_  
>  Cuando los españoles en la posguerra emigraron a Francia (y a otros países de Europa) llegaban a las estaciones de tren en tropel “como los pingüinos”. La mayoría vestían igual y llevaban el mismo tipo de maleta, las primeras fueron de madera y más adelante ya llevaban un forro marrón claro con unas rayas de marrón oscuro.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Hidekaz Himaruya, yo los utilizo para mi uso y disfrute personal.

\-----

Podría definirme como el perfecto caballero andante siempre dispuesto a ayudar a las doncellas en apuros. No obstante, también defiendo con fiereza mis ideales, es en ese momento donde la hidalguía debe quedar en un segundo plano, lucharé con uñas y dientes si el motivo lo merece. Es debido a esto que quizá no sea una tarea muy complicada hacerme enfadar, ¡pero es intolerable que se cuestione mi exquisito sentido de la moda o mi delicada cocina! Suerte que con unas sonrisas puedo echar a un lado los restos del enfado, ¿qué clase de caballero sería si caminase con el ceño continuamente fruncido?

Sólo una cosa es capaz de hacerme perder la calma, ¿una cosa? No, es algo más simple: una palabra. No exagero cuando digo que mi sangre hierve cuando la escucho. Y, lo peor de todo, es que quien la dice —la única persona en este gigantesco mundo que la dice—, lo hace con una sonrisa que le va de una oreja a otra, ¡con esa cara de bobalicón que tiene es imposible enfadarse con él, maldita sea! No me extraña que Prusia nos haya llamado “parejita” más de un vez, le estoy dando a Antonio un trato especial que no sé si merece.

Será mejor que dejemos esta introducción a un lado y pasemos a la verdadera acción.  
Ya era casi medianoche y —¡al fin!— la Cumbre del Clima había terminado con muy buenos términos y acuerdos. En el recinto quedábamos sólo unos pocos países, a los cuales tenía que despedir uno por uno, pues por algo soy el anfitrión.

—Oye, gabacho —me es imposible contener el chasquido de lengua cuando le escucho. Antonio recorre toda la sala y queda apoyado en mi hombro—, ¿cuánto tiempo más nos vas a tener aquí? Te agradezco el brindis, pero jugamos bastantes partidos y me gustaría verlos.

—Ah, ¿no puedes ver que ésta era una reunión importante? Nos jugamos el futuro del planeta con este encuentro —tengo que suspirar viendo su cara, es un obvio “no podría importarme menos”.

—Ésa es una costumbre muy española —Inglaterra intervino sonriendo mientras se ponía el abrigo, aun sonriendo mira hacia Antonio—: despreocuparse de todo, salvo el fútbol.

—Dices eso porque tus modales ingleses no consiguen vencer a ninguno de mis equipos, ¿cuántas derrotas van ya?

—A diferencia de ti, tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar que en un puñado de hombres corriendo detrás de un balón.

—¡Mírate, si te has picado! —Antonio se separa de mí y va con él, zarandeándole para hacerle enfadar—. Vamos, hombre, que no es para tanto. No puedo evitarlo si se me dan bien los deportes, además, siempre jugarás mejor que los franceses —ahora me mira volviendo a reír, lo hace más que a propósito—. Como sea. Francis, ha sido una reunión de lo más emocionante, claro que sí, pero ahora mismo voy a buscar un televisor y un buen sofá desde donde ver el partido, ¡nos vemos!

Se despide con la mano y antes de irse arrastra a Alfred consigo. Supongo que irán a divertirse, y nada me gustaría más que unirme a ellos para beber un poco y olvidar todo el estrés de la reunión, ¡no es nada fácil que casi 200 países nos pongamos de acuerdo en algo!

 

\---

 

—¡Es agotador! —Inglaterra grita dando los primeros pasos por la carretera. Estoy a su lado esperando el taxi que le llevará de vuelta al hotel, yo también me iría encantado a descansar, pero claro: trabajo—. Y, para más inri, se ha llevado a Alfred consigo, ¡luego soy yo quién debe aguantar las locuras de un mocoso borracho!

—¿Acaso la madre patria está preocupada por su retoño?

—Ha sido una frase de tan mal gusto que ni siquiera me la tomaré como una broma.

—Tan seco como siempre, Iggy.

Le escucho reír entrando en el taxi. Me mira antes de cerrar la puerta, supongo que para despedirse, así que me apoyo en la parte superior inclinando un poco el cuerpo.

—Tú y tus motes, ¿es que debo llamarte “gabacho” yo también?

—Yo en tu lugar no lo haría, a no ser que te interese comenzar una nueva guerra que dure todo un siglo —llego a apretar con algo más de fuerza la puerta—. Sabes bien que no puedes llamarme así. Ni tú, ni nadie.

—Salvo Antonio, ¿cierto? —volvió a reír—. Me pregunto por qué será —logró cerrar la puerta cuando me alejé y se despidió vagamente con la mano antes de que el coche se pusiera en marcha.

Quedo cruzado de brazos en la calle con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y me encantaría saber por qué. Pero prefiero no darle más vueltas al asunto y ponerme en marcha, tengo decenas de informes que rellenar, cientos de papeles que cumplimentar y nada de eso se hará por arte de magia.

 

No esperaba tardar tanto, cuando vuelvo a pisar la calle ya empieza a amanecer.  
—¡Ga~ba~cho~!

Y ahí está, borracho como una cuba y tambaleándose hacia mí, ¿dónde habrá quedado Alfred? Tiene la ropa desarreglada y será mejor que no hablemos de su cabello, Antonio nunca pierde demasiado tiempo peinándose, pero vamos, bien parece que se ha revolcado por el suelo del bar donde haya estado. No duda en lanzarse contra mí y debo retroceder un par de pasos para corresponder el abrazo, ¿y esto que huelo? Perfume y alcohol, vaya mezcla más peligrosa.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —pregunto escuchándole asentir. Una de mis manos queda en su cintura y con la otra intento adecentar un poco su cabello—. No vomites ahora, me estropearás el traje.

—¿Por quién me has tomado? ¡Hace falta mucho más que esto para hacerme vomitar! —ni siquiera hace el intento de apartarse, apenas lo suficiente como para mirarme de frente. El abrazo se vuelve uno notablemente más íntimo que no parece molestarle, puedo seguir sus ojos que van desde los míos hasta mi barbilla, parando antes por mi boca—. Ahí va, ¿te has afeitado?

—La imagen de un buen anfitrión debe ser impecable, ¿no crees?

Entonces rió, y debo decir que si algo caracteriza la risa de Antonio son sus carcajadas, largas y ruidosas, un “¡JAJAJAJA!” que es capaz de resonar en mis oídos durante horas enteras. Fuerzan a cualquiera a unirse a ellas, a mí me arrancan siempre una sonrisa.

—¡Perdóneme usted, señor modelo, por entrometerme en sus sueños!

—¿Tienes algo en contra? ¿No puedes ver por cualquier cartel lo mucho que me preocupa la buena imagen?

—Yo a estas horas ya ni leo. No le pidas lo imposible a un hombre borracho.

—Borracho y honesto —suspiro apartando con desgana mis manos, Antonio se había acostumbrado a ellas y movía la cabeza para que continuaran mis caricias—. Vamos, te acompaño al hotel.

—¿Hotel? ¿Vas a dejarme solo y abandonado en un hotel? Qué hombre más cruel —se separa con los restos de sonrisa todavía en sus labios—. Pienso quedarme en una suite del Palacio del Elíseo, ¡soy tu vecino, exijo un trato preferente!

—Apenas puedes caminar.

—¡Pues iré a gatas!

—Ven, déjame ayudarte.

—¡Quita! —me aparta de un manotazo, si no hubiera reído mientras lo hacía estoy seguro de que el gesto hubiera resultado de lo más violento. Antonio, precisamente Antonio, nunca me ha rechazado de esa forma—. ¡Que sólo me quieres para mojar el churro cuando te conviene! ¡Me rompes el corazón y--!

Y nada. Se ha sacudido demasiado y acaba en el suelo, se veía venir este final tan doloroso.

Le pongo en pie pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, y dejo el mío en su cintura para guiar sus pasos. Mientras que yo debo luchar con relativa fuerza para mantenerle sobre sus pies, él canta a grito pelado despertando a los vecinos y dejándome sordo. Bajo circunstancias normales (y acompañada por unos acordes de guitarra) su voz suena de lo más bonita, pero ahora que el alcohol se ha encargado de hacer estragos por su cuerpo, no puede decirse que suene armoniosa.  
Con gritos y todo acabamos llegando a Palacio, los guardias no sólo me permiten el paso sino que me echan una mano cargando a Antonio, todavía cantando algo sobre una tal Ramona que tiene dos cántaros por pechos —no entenderé nunca la música española, de verdad—(*). Se despiden con el saludo militar y al cerrar la puerta me encuentro a solas con un borracho riendo en la cama.

Admito que he tenido noches peores, y ésta no va del todo mal.

Me las ingenio para quitarle los zapatos y la chaqueta, pero para cuando intento quitarle los pantalones me arrastra y quedo sobre él, debo clavar las manos a cada lado del colchón para no tumbarme sobre su cuerpo. Si ya el abrazo de antes era íntimo, esto no quiero ni imaginar cómo será. Sus brazos rodean mi cuello y se inclina lo suficiente como para besarme, pero no lo hace, en su lugar muerde parte de mi mentón.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te veo así. No me acostumbro.

Y entonces se separa como si tal cosa. No podré nunca contra el carácter tan despreocupado de este hombre, no se molesta en apartarme y se retuerce debajo de mí mientras se quita los pantalones, ¿lo está haciendo a propósito? Sí, ha alzado la rodilla y la mueve de un lado a otro contra mi entrepierna, que empieza a endurecerse.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —me mira, ¡qué peligro de mirada!, tengo que contener el suspiro al verla. Lo que no consigo reprimir es mi jadeo cuando sus manos se cuelan bajo mi pantalón—. Oh, no has tardado mucho en ponerte en guardia.

—Soy el país del amor, ¿acaso esperabas otra cosa?

—Sólo espero que el amor de un francés logre satisfacerme, a mí y a mis exigencias de borracho.

—Sabes que siempre cumplo con creces ese aspecto.

—Si tú lo dices —sonríe alzando sus caderas, permitiendo que mis manos avancen hacia sus nalgas, ¿he comentado ya lo apetecible que es el trasero de Antonio? No hay forma de resistirse a él. Tengo que reír contra su cuello cuando consigo apretarlo entre mis dedos, ¡es exquisito!

De hecho giro sin mucha delicadeza para cambiar de posiciones, ahora le tengo encima y mis uñas se entierran en su piel. Él, por su parte, no pierde el tiempo y empieza a moverse de forma descarada sobre mi cintura, digamos que ahora mismo la Torre Eiffel se entretiene frotándose con La Giralda. Me inclino hacia él y puedo asegurar que el beso es feroz, más que besarnos, nos devoramos el uno al otro con mordiscos, lametones y jadeos por ambas partes.

—Pero qué poco cuidado tenéis los gabachos —llega a gemir cuando acentúo el movimiento contra su cintura, simulando una embestida, ¿por qué estúpida razón llevamos tanta ropa puesta? Lo quiero, y lo quiero ahora—. No pienso salir de aquí hasta haber terminado, tómatelo con calma —sonríe de manera más que malvada y sé que a continuación no dirá nada bueno—. A no ser que prefieras dormir y cuidar tu imagen, en cuyo caso me iré ya mismo.

—Tú no te irás a ninguna parte, maldito pingüino.

Tras hablar, Antonio parte a reír entre mis brazos, regalándome uno de los sonidos más bonitos que he escuchado. Aunque, puedo asegurar, su risa palidece si se compara a sus gemidos —los cuales pienso disfrutar más pronto que tarde—.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) _"... sobre una tal Ramona que tiene dos cántaros por pechos"_.  
>  Para entender esta referencia deberás escuchar "La Ramona", una canción de Fernando Esteso (te la recomiendo, dura sólo 3 minutos y las risas están aseguradas).


End file.
